Previous research has documented the dramatic impact that individuals' attitudes and stereotypes can have on the dynamics of interracial interactions. But, the majority of this work has taken an "individualistic" approach, as compared to a more dyadic or relational approach, to the study of interracial interactions. In contrast, the P.l.'s research has focused on how both Whites' and Blacks' interpersonal concerns with prejudice simultaneously impacts interracial interactions. Specifically, the P.l.'s research suggests that individuals' concerns about prejudice may have paradoxical effects: negative effects for the self and positive effects for one's partner. The proposed B/Start extends the P.l.'s laboratory research regarding interpersonal concerns about prejudice to daily interracial interactions. Specifically, the proposed work focuses on how Whites' concerns about appearing prejudiced, and Blacks' concerns about being the target of prejudice, shape their own and their partner's affective and cognitive outcomes during daily interactions between White-Black roommate pairs. Moreover, the proposed research will examine the mediating factor of behavioral regulation in the relationship between interpersonal concerns with prejudice and affective and cognitive outcomes during daily interracial interactions. A 21-day diary design using a sample of White and Black freshmen roommate pairs will be employed to assess the relationships proposed in this study. This research will contribute to a larger research program that is aimed at improving the psychological well-being of individuals during interracial interactions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]